The Year of Change
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Its been 8 years since we've seen Pepito and Madeline. Now they must be intorduced into proper society. How will they take having suitors, court gossips and love thrown at them? Read and Review, based off the movie!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

I do not own anything

* * *

"I see you're staying for the holidays for once, Pepito." The girl, young woman really, sat on a swing her feet barley touching the ground as she stared into the dusky afternoon, snow falling into her red hair.

"I know it's quite a change. I guess I get to be the only _uno_ home for Christmas."

"It's not too bad to be the only one home for Christmas, it's actually very nice. No senseless chatter about a Mr. So-and-So or that one cute boy that works at the Louvre. I get to sit here at home by the fire and read my latest book."

"Oh _si_…I forgot that you stay _aqui_ for the holidays, Maddie."

"There is no one waiting for me at my estate, besides if I were to go back I'd better have a rich young man in tow, which is what Grandmamma says."

"Rich? Isn't your family rich enough Maddie?"

"Grandmamma doesn't think so. Besides us being from quite a noble lineage, we don't have enough power at court. Queen Elizabeth II is very nice though. She treats our family with much respect. I don't see why every Christmas I have to stay here and attend all the parties for our 'type'."

"I suppose I'll be going this year though. So at least you won't be alone this time." Answered the boy, sitting on the wall that separated their homes.

"I'm never alone Pepi. I'm always dancing and having a good time. I just don't want to go."

"When is the next one? Surly Invitations have already been handed out."

"Yes they already have been. The son of the Duke of Wellington is hosting one in a week or so. I'll get a dress in the mail soon enough though."

"The _niño_ of the Duke of Wellington…hmmm…oh _si si_! I know who that is. The lad with _un pelo negro_ and _un rojo_ Rolls Royce _si_?"

"Yes, William is his name. Very nice, possibly the best dancer in the young court. All of the girls fancy him."

"_Tu_ Maddie?"

"No. He is wonderful but a bit dull for my taste."

"Si. You'd have to have a man no _niño_ for you, only a man can handle you."

"Miss Clavel tells me all the time! I certainly don't want to be married though. I'm only sixteen for the Lords sake!"

"_Si si_. I'm only seventeen, but Papa wants me to start looking. He doesn't see that I'm going to settle at such a young age. Time are changing Maddie, we are going to change with them! The 30's are ending and now for the 40's! It's time to act out! It's time for us to be ourselves."

"You always were the rebellious one Pepi!" laughed Madeline, jumping off the swing she walked over the wall holding her fur wrapped hands out to him. He hauled her up beside him, one arm around her waist to keep her steady. She leant against him.

"Do remember when you were the Bad Hat?"

"Yes. I remember. Do you remember when you fell into the river?"

"Yes! I was quite frightened!"

"_Si si_. When I found out I was quite unhappy."

"We were quite rambunctious when we were young."

"When we were young? We are still rambunctious!"

Madeline laughed quietly letting her head fall onto his shoulder, her now long red hair was covered in snow, "Yes but we are still quite a handful."

"_Si si_. Like the time we were kidnapped."

"We were so little!"

"Please! You are still little! You are still only five foot _uno_!"

"Nyah!" she stick her tongue out at him.

"Still _una pequita niña_." He whispered in her ear, she shivered slightly. His breath was warm on her icy ear.

"I'm not small…," she murmured.

"_Si_, you're very tall…in your mind."

"…I'm going to hit you…"

"That's not proper behavior for a young noble woman."

"I'm not a proper noble woman…I'm Madeline Le Desiko."

"Le Desiko is a noble house… of _dos_ very important lineages."

"Yes yes I know Pepi. I'm the product of the marriage of a Scotswoman from a noble house to a French man of a noble house."

"That's makes you very nearly barbaric. From the war-like Scots to the French conquers."

"Yes! However, what about you Pepi! The son of the Spanish Ambassador, a conquistador! A bull fighter as I have seen when you took me to Espana once only two years ago!"

"We are both very noble, _no_? Can we leave it like that _mi amor_?"

"_Mi amor_…I've heard you Mama call your Papa that. What does it mean?"

"My dearest friend."

"Your parents?"

"Si, best friends turned lovers, married."

"Wee wee, I understand." Madeline smiled and jumped out of Pepito's arms onto the snow covered grounded, "I must be getting home, mi amor. Until tomorrow!"

"Buenos Noches Mi Amor!" called Pepito as he watched Maddie walked into the old house, "Good night…my love…"

Madeline crept into her room; it was quite silent without the incessant chatter of the other girls that often stayed with her. Peeling off her coat and gloves, she watched a dark silhouette jump off the edge of top of the stone fence. The figure huddled into itself as it made its way toward the next-door house.

"…Buenos noches…" she whispered before changing into her nightgown and slipping into her dreams.

* * *

We need more Madeline stories! Time for my crusade! READ AND REVEIW!


	2. Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_Ok Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories latly! Things have been hectic. My classes and drama in my friend group! I promise that ever single one of my non-updated stories will have a chapter or two updated by the end of my 2 and half week Christmas Break!_

_Sincerely_

_**~Silver~**_


End file.
